<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brains are weird by Emeraldwhale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762663">Brains are weird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale'>Emeraldwhale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poems, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brains are weird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>how can you see things;</p><p>except not.</p><p>if i say</p><p>“red triangle”</p><p>you see it.</p><p>you have the picture in you,</p><p>but it’s not there.</p><p>...how.</p><p>even for things you don’t know.</p><p>if i say</p><p>“leaf car”</p><p>you see something.</p><p>you’ve never seen a leaf car before,</p><p>but you still see it.</p><p>your leaf car might be different</p><p>than your friend’s leaf car</p><p>or your mom’s</p><p>or your boss’;</p><p>you might see a car</p><p>covered in leaves.</p><p>like wallpaper.</p><p>or maybe a car made of leaves</p><p>that crunches when you open the door.</p><p>or maybe even a car shaped like a huge leaf.</p><p>but you still see the leaf car.</p><p>your leaves are different too.</p><p>you could think of a maple leaf</p><p>or an oak</p><p>or a mix of all sorts of leaves</p><p>or maybe just a made up kind of tree.</p><p>but somehow,</p><p>despite everyone having their own ideas</p><p>of what a leaf looks like</p><p>and what a leaf car would be;</p><p>despite the fact</p><p>that no one has ever</p><p>seen a leaf car before</p><p>(on account of that it doesn’t exist)</p><p>i can say “leaf car”</p><p>and you see it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>